Short Shots: Harry Potter
by OrionTheHunter
Summary: Collection of Short, One Shot Stories. H/G R/H, if any. These are short, take two minutes to read and review, please! Includes good Harry, evil Harry, and an alternate ending for CoS. Does anyone want to adopt any of these? PLEASE READ CH12 AN!
1. Rule The World

I do not own Harry Potter. This is a one shot story, done on a dare. If you like it, I MIGHT write a full length story with a simmilar plot. Or if you want to adopt this story, and make it a first chapter, a prequel, or something - Email me, I'd love to read a full story like this one.  
  
  
  
This night would be the end of the war, one way or the other. The two Kight-Captains of the Order of the Phoenix raced through the castle, barking orders. The siege was about to end, not by The Order breaking the siege, but by the Death Eaters ivading the castle. A loud crash shook the castle, and the two knew that the enemy was inside.  
  
Chaos reigned inside the castle. Spells, curses, and hexes were being shot in every direction. The Order was outnumbered, and loosing fast. Dumbledore stood in the center of the great hall, dueling with multiple death eaters at a time. He defeated the last one, or so he thought, just in time to hear the words behind him. The words no wizard wanted to hear. Avada Kedavra.  
  
Ron entered the great hall just in time to hear the words, and see Dumbledore fall dead. Hermione immedatly entered behind him, and used the killingcurse on the death eater that had killed Dumbledore. The knelt down beside the headmaster.  
  
"We, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger, Knight-Captains of The Order, swear to avenge you, or die trying." Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
"How about die trying?" A voice behind them said. "Avada Kedavra." Ron and Hermione fell down dead on top of their headmaster, leader, and friend.  
  
The woman who had killed the two Knight-Captains walked out of the school, and took her place next to her husband and their lord. The three of them said the spell, and the school colapsed. Sure, it killed the death eaters inside, but also the last members of The Order.  
  
"We did it. Finally, my power is absolute. The last stronghold against my empire is destroyed!" Lord Voldermort said. "The world is mine!"  
  
"No, it is ours. Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort droped, dead.  
  
"The world is ours Harry."  
  
"Yes, Ginny, it is."  
  
  
  
Not the normal fan fic, is it. Please review! 


	2. After The Chamber

I do not own Harry Potter. This is a one shot story, done on a dare. If you like it, I MIGHT write a full length story with a simmilar plot. Or if you want to adopt this story, and make it a first chapter, a prequel, or something - Email me, I'd love to read a full story like this one.  
  
This is AU: Here is the difference. Harry's first year was the same as in the book. Harry's second year was the book PoA, and his third year was GoF. Voldermort was defeated at the end of Harry's Sixth year. What about Chamber of Secrets? Seventh year.  
  
So here it is, my ending to CoS, if it was Seventh Year.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office with several others. Standing somewhat behind him were Professors Snape and Magonagal. Sitting in chairs in front of his desk were Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Earlier that day, a message had appeared on the enchanted ceilling of the great hall. Ginny Weasly, the youngest child and only daughter of the Weaslys had been taken to the chamber of secrets and would never be seen alive agian. Shortly after that, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Voldermort, disapeared. The Weaslys had just been alerted to the situation. Now they were silent.  
  
The scilence was broken by the sound of the gargoyle moving. Everyone heald their breath as four people walked up the stairs. As they stepped into the light, everyone exhaled.  
  
"Ginny!" The Weaslys got up and ran to their daughter.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"When we got out, we came strait here You know the rest." Harry finished.  
  
The story had been hard for everyone to listen to. Ron and Hermione knew some of it, but were shocked by other parts. Finally, Dumbleodre spoke up.  
  
"And you are all sure this is all true?"  
  
"Yes." All four of them said.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny looked down.  
  
She had been woried that she would be expelled, but Harry had reasured her. Now it looked like Harry might have been wrong.  
  
Harry had told Ron and Hermione about Ginny's worries, and despite what he had told her, he was worried too.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have no choice but to expell you."  
  
"No!" Shouted both of her parrents.  
  
Harry looked up at the headmaster. "Professor, I assure you that you will regret this if you do go through with it."  
  
"You would threaten the headmaster?" Snape hissed. He had hated Harry and the others for nearly seven years.  
  
"No, I am not. I am however, a good judge of character. He will regret it, even if it is what he must do."  
  
"Then I must do something that I will regret later. Verginia Weasly, you are hereafter expelled from this school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be denighed admitance to all other such schools, and you are here by forbiden to do magic for the rest of your natural life."  
  
"So be it." Harry wispered as the headmaster took her wand.  
  
As he snapped the girl's wand, he noticed that the sound was somewhat louder than it should have been. Ginny got up and went to leave the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up. They each placed something on the headmaster's desk, then the four of them walked out. The five still in the room looked at what the others had placed on the desk. Dumbledore suddenly sat down, looking older than any of the others had seen him.  
  
"He was right." was his only responce. Harry had been right, he did regret his actions. Especially because of the objects on his desk.  
  
All five of them staired dumbstruck at the four broken wands on the desk. 


	3. Dimentional

I do not own Harry Potter. This is a one shot story, done on a dare. If you like it, I MIGHT write a full length story with a simmilar plot. Or if you want to adopt this story, and make it a first chapter, a prequel, or something - Email me, I'd love to read a full story like this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he cast the spell, he had no idea that it would work, or how it would work, or even what it really did. All the description said was that it would give him the opertunity to do all the training nessesary to be the most powerfull wizard. He was sixteen when he cast it.  
  
The first thing that he found out about the spell was that it sent him somewhere else. I appeared to be back in time. Later he learned that it didn't send him through time, just to different dimentions. Some are farther ahead or behind us. Next he learned that he wasn't garunteed to be put on Earth, any planet with humans worked. The method of travel, of training, was what made it so hard, but also effective. He would be put into a demention, he would spend exactly 50 years in that dimention, then he would be sent to the next, reverting back to his sixteen year old's body durring the trip. If he happened to be killed before the fifty years were up, he would be put in the next dimention ahead of schedule.  
  
Sounds good, right? Get to live a few hundred years, learning a great deal in the process. Knowing that untill you return to your home dimention you can't really be killed.  
  
Wrong. It sucked, or so Harry thought. Sure, it was fun for the first few times. Making friends, falling in love, and then misteriosly vanishing and ending up in a new dimention isn't fun. Fighting things that would make Voldermort, Dumbledore, and Merlin - together- run away crying isn't fun. Sure, he enjoyed life. But the oldest he ever aged to was 66. After so many dimentional jumps, he fealt old. Very old. He lost track of how old he actually was some time around three thousand years. He did know that he had been married at least 12 times since he lost track, and he didn't always get married.  
  
When he first realised that he wanted to go home, it was to see his friends. I had been so long since then. One of the things he had learned was that you never truly know what you are going to do untill the time to do it comes. He knew this, but still thought he knew exactly what he would do if he ever got back to the dimmention he was born in, the one he no longer called home. He would kill Voldermort, then find some quiet place do die. Preferably in that order, but since Voldermort wasn't something that scared him, and he no longer thought of that place as home, he wouldn't have minded if the find a quite place to die came first, and without the second. At least, that is what he tought.  
  
*******  
  
Here we go again. New demention. Glad that i'm out of that other one. So what now?  
  
Harry groaned as he realized that he was in a bed. That usually meant one of two things: one, someone had seen him materialize in this dimention and thought of him a some sort of angle, demon, god type thing; two, he had switched places with another dimention hopper, where as the one from this dimention had reached the 50 year mark, or whatever personal time mark, in bed. This time neither were true.  
  
"I see you are awake. Care to explain why you were uncoucious in the library with a blank book?"  
  
Harry knew that voice from somewhere. He just couldn't place it . . .  
  
library, blank book, uncouncious . . . oh shit, i'm back  
  
"Uhh." Harry just groaned.  
  
"I happen to know what spell was in that book, Harry. How do you think I got to be this old? I spent almost one hundred fifty years dimention hopping. Now you won't die untill your body is as old as your mind. Don't wory, your ageing is proportional to how old you will live to be. The average human life span is eighty, and twenty is one fourth of eighty, therefore you will look like a twenty year old when you are one fourth your final age. How long were you hopping anyway?"  
  
"You don't want to know." he said.  
  
"What was that Harry?"  
  
Dahm, havn't been to a dimmention that spoke English is ages. Ok, consentrate. Or just do a translating spell. . . no, consentrate.  
  
"I said that you don't want to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Talk about a cliff hanger. Especially since this is a short, and intended to be one chapter alone. I might or might not add on to this. How about you, do you want to adopt this? You don't have to use my wording, just the idea. 


	4. Four in Time

I do not own Harry Potter. This is a one shot story, done on a dare. If you like it, I MIGHT write a full length story with a simmilar plot. Or if you want to adopt this story, and make it a first chapter, a prequel, or something - Email me, I'd love to read a full story like this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so here is the idea for this short. There are tons of stories where Harry travels back in time to the age of the marauders, or travels to another dimention where he died and his parrents live, or the marauders end up in Harry's time. This is different.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was laying on the ground. Outiside, on the ground. His magical sences told him that there were three others, also on the ground.  
  
"Any one else awake?" Harry called out.  
  
"I am, can't move though." Called a voice he would know anywhere. Ginny.  
  
Harry remembered that the two of them had been running from Filch and ended up in a part of the castle that they had never seen before. After that, everything went blank.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, I can't move either."  
  
"Well, I guess I make four. I can kinda move, like my fingers, but havn't tried to get up yet."  
  
Two voices that Harry didn't recongise.  
  
"Ok, My name is Harry, the girl with the red hair is Ginny. She and I got lost somewhere in Hogwarts Castle. You two?"  
  
"Same here. I'm Lilly, and the guy with black hair is James. I have red hair two."  
  
Harry heard Ginny gasp in shock.  
  
"Please don't say Lilly Evans and James Potter."  
  
"You know us."  
  
"Sort of . . . Well, at least we know one thing about where we are."  
  
"What's that?" James asked.  
  
"At least two of us have traveled in time."  
  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Either you and James have come forward in time to our time, Ginny and I have gone back to yours, or all four of us are in a different time."  
  
"So you two our from the future?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you said you know us?"  
  
"Sort of. Everyone sais that Ginny and I look alot like you two."  
  
"Really? Can you tell me about my future?"  
  
"Shouldn't. Might mess up time."  
  
"Not will you, can you. How much do you know about us?"  
  
"Not as much as I would like to."  
  
"Would like to?"  
  
"You have the marauder's map on you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Well, we are all in the past."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The map shows us as being on the future sight of Hogwarts."  
  
"Can you read the four names?"  
  
"To dark."  
  
"If you want to learn a bit about your furture, read my name."  
  
"Lumos . . . James Potter, Lilly Evans, Ginny Weasly, and Harry . . . Oh."  
  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
  
"My name isHarry Potter. You two are my parrents."  
  
  
  
  
  
I might add more to this too. But, it would be better if someone would adopt it. 


	5. Hatered

I do not own Harry Potter. Inspired by one of Ruskbyte's stories.  
  
Hatred  
  
Harry had been asleep for days. No, asleep was the wrong word. Unconcious. His Uncle had beat him so badly that he had been unconscious for days. He was caked with his own dried blood. The sheets of his bed were stained from the blood. He barely remembered being thrown into the room and crawling into bed. Then everything was black.  
  
It would be impossible to have this happen, and not have your life change. Harry had never hated before. Even Voldermort, who had killed his parents, almost killed several of his friends, and did kill another friend, he had never hated. Now, however, he hated with a passion.  
  
He hated his uncle, for beating him, and otherwise treating him like shit for his entire life. He hated his aunt and cousin too. Dudly, his 'perfect' cousin, received hundreds of presents a year. Harry had been given partially used spools of thread on Christmas. Overall, he had collected maybe two full spools of thread between them. Dudly could be given an extremely expensive present, break it the next day, and not even be given a talk about it. Harry had been punished for not setting the table correctly. Or for mentioning magic. Harry hated his aunt for keeping the secret that he was a wizard for so long. And for letting her husband almost kill him.  
  
He hated Voldermort, who had killed his parents, forcing him to live with these people. He hated Wormtail, the wizard who had betrayed his parents to Voldermort. He hated Snape, and Draco, and the other Slytherins who had endeavored to make his time at Hogwarts as terrible as possible.  
  
He also hated Dumbldore, who for some reason felt that Harry would be 'safe' with his family. But Dumbledore was foolish. The wards around the Dursley's home that protected him were based around the love that Dumbledore assumed was natural between Harry and his aunt's family. So not only did Dumbledore force him to live where he was not safe from Vernon Dursley, but he was not in the least bit safe from Voldermort either.  
  
So Harry had changed as he woke up. But there was another change, something deeper, more meaningful. Harry was no longer a wizard. He was more, much more. It was for this reason that Voldermort feared him enough to try to kill him as an infant. Voldermort knew that Harry was coming.  
  
If Harry wanted to, he could have looked in a book, found a complex spell he had never done before, and done it perfectly. He could make potions perfectly. He could even apperate. Not that he needed to do any of that. He no longer needed a wand. No longer needed to say words. No longer needed anything more than a will something to happen.  
  
The first thing Harry did was destroy the useless wards around the house. Instead of letting the magic from the destroyed wards disperse back to the earth, he took it in, adding to his power. He felt the others in the house.  
  
Vernon woke up for no apparent reason. He didn't have time to make a sound before his heart exploded and his brain disintigraged. It was not a slow death, but it was not without pain. Petunia did not even wake up, she just suddenly stopped breathing. Dudley still downstairs, watching some bad kung fu movie on late night television. Harry suppressed a smile as he walked down the stairs. It was obvious to him that Dudley was a wizard. Apparently, he had never been told. He had good potential, lots of magical energy. Too bad for him. Harry magically collected all of Dudley's magic into one spot of his fat cousin's body. Then he turned it solid, and ripped it out. Dudley died painfully.  
  
Instead of putting the magic into his own body, Harry modified it a little, and left it on the floor. He walked back to his room, and pulled Hedwig out of her cage. Hediwg was always smart, and in tune to how Harry was feeling. Harry waved a hand in front of her, and suddenly she was different. She was still his, and still cared for him. She however, now hated like he did. Her coat turned black, with red and gold fringes. She sat on his shoulder as he phased out of time partially, becoming invisible and intangible. Apparently without help, they rose through the roof, and up into the sky.  
  
"Let Chaos Reign" Harry said to no one in particular as he triggered the magic that he removed from his cousin. Because of it, much chaos would reign, even if the muggles eventually found out that it was not a nuclear weapon that destroyed several hundred square miles of England.  
  
**************  
  
It had been two months since the apparent muggle nuclear strike on England, and the world was in a state of war. It had been labeled as a terrorist attack, and several groups had claimed responsibility, including the Death Eaters. Harry Potter, presumed killed in the blast, was one the only wizard casualty, so the wizarding world believed them. Fudge was literally thrown out of his office, via a fifth floor window, as he had said that Vodermort wasn't back, and the position had been given to Arthur Weasly.  
  
On a island in the South Pacific, Harry stood back and looked at his handiwork. It had taken him a month to accelerate the activity of the underwater volcano to created the island, then calm it down again so that it wouldn't be active. The island was almost a perfect circle, with sandy beaches in some places and sheer cliffs in others. Three mountain peaks formed a triangle and in the valley between them, and in the valley there was a lagoon. An underwater tunnel connected the lagoon to the ocean. It had taken Harry another two weeks to turn the island into a tropical paradise, and to make sure that the muggles wouldn't notice it. Then another two weeks to build his home.  
  
The island was magically hidden from muggles, but the valley was magically hidden from everything. There was only one structure outside the valley, and it looked like the gate of a castle. Built into the mountain, it guarded a black obsidian lined tunnel. A similar structure guarded the other side. The outer island may had looked like a tropical paradise to anyone who looked, but the valley made it look like a desert wasteland. Full of color, rich reds, purples, oranges. Animals roamed free. And in the center of the valley, stood Harry's castle.  
  
Built from obsidian, a black and glassy volcanic rock, the castle was a sight to behold. It was not nearly as large as Hogwarts, but just as impressive. Twenty rooms, including a great hall, kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, indoor pool, and dungeon.  
  
Harry willed his twenty guests to arrive. He had picked out four people to turn evil, like he had done with Hegwig. The others were . . . toys. The one thing that Harry could not do was create a soul. But he could create a body and put someone else's soul in it. The sixteen could be used as test subjects for new magics, or slaves, or 'late night fun'. If something happened, Harry could just create a new body and animate it with one of their souls. Fifteen of the sixteen appeared in the dungeon. The sixteenth appeared in a different dungeon.  
  
The four that arrived outside with him were Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho. Immediatly, he turned them, and gave them knowledge of his power. He leaned over and whispered to Ron.  
  
"These three are mine. If you want to claim someone from the dungeon, make sure she isn't there in the morning."  
  
Harry woke up at dawn the next morning, his three girls were still asleep. Harry decided that it was time. A bubble appeared around the island, about a mile out into the water. It was a gigantic sphere with him as the center. Every sentient creature on the earth suddenly knew truth. Wizards existed. Voldermort had killed many. Harry was alive. Harry had killed more. They were all about to die a quick death.  
  
The earth exploded, leaving a tiny sphere to float in space.  
  
Author's note: For the record, I in no way support destroying the earth, using nuclear weapons, fighting wars (well, i guess my tax dollars do somewhat support that) or killing in general. This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters, they belong to Rowling. Though I enjoy the occasional evil harry fic, I do not want Rowling to write one. 


	6. Star Wizards

Once again, I don't own it.  
  
  
  
They were having absolutely no luck in breaching the dark castle's defenses. None of the spells were even making it trigger. Voldermort was as safe as possible, torturing Dumbledore. There was no way in. The entire Order of the Phoenix was outside the castle, waiting to rescue their leader, with no way to do so.  
  
Suddenly, two fireballs slammed into the castle defenses from above. They didn't pierce the magical shields, but they defiantly made a mark.  
  
Charle Weasly, the Order's Dragon tamer, looked into the sky.  
  
"I don't believe it." He said.  
  
"What?" Snape, the leader of the mission asked.  
  
"Star Dragons."  
  
"What are star dragons?"  
  
"Those" Charle said pointing up.  
  
Two dragons were circeling the castle, letting loose barages of fireballs. The dragons were more than rare, they were impossible. Dragons communicate with body language, and never vocally. Except when singing. And they only thing that they sing about is Star Dragons. Large enough to make the largest known dragon look like a new born, capable of flying through space, even to other planets, other populated worlds, and could breath fireballs powerful enough to destroy a planet. However, the star dragons, while definitely testing the barriers in ways that even the order couldn't, weren't making much of a mark either.  
  
Suddenly two things dropped from the dragon's backs. Riders. Their riders had fallen off, while thousands of feet up. No one had time to do anything before they landed. Creating small craters. On their feet. Alive. Perfectly uninjured.  
  
They both were wearing similar armor, although one was obviously male and the other female. The armor was red and gold. A red capes were on their backs. The armor covered their whole bodies. They had helmets on that looked like a cross between ancient combat helmets and modern motorcycle helmets. The dragons can travel in space. So the riders should be able to as well. The helmets retracted, becoming part of the body armor.  
  
The boy had raven hair and green and gold eyes. The girl flaming red hair and blue and gold eyes. Everyone there turned to look at the two warriors. They all noticed the scar on the boy's forehead.  
  
Harry. Ginny. The two of them had disappeared nearly three years earlier. Now they were back, and in force. They ignored all of their long lost friends, and started hurling curses at the dark fortress. Without wands. Nothing that the order could do even showed on the defenses, but the two of them were doing even more damage than the star dragons had.  
  
Suddenly, the two of them stopped. Taking a few steps away from the barrier, they stood back to back. Suddenly, the members of the order, standing, laying unconscious, or dead, were all magically moved away from the pair. Suddenly, an orb appeared in front of Harry, and an identical one in front of Ginny. They started moving around the pair, keeping their spacing as exactly opposite of each other. After it had completed one lap, another pair of orbs, different this time, appeared, and the four spaced out so that there was an equal amount of space in between them. Then, in pairs, more orbs joined them.  
  
The first orb pair was almost invisible, a clear white. It swirled, alive almost. It was an element orb. Wind.  
  
The second was red and orange, and also danced, while keeping a perfect sphere shape. Fire.  
  
Third was a deep clear blue. Water.  
  
Fourth was brown. Earth.  
  
Fifth was a light blue. Ice.  
  
Sixth was yellow. Electricity.  
  
These six were somewhat of a shock, as elementals were rare, and multi element elementals were almost unheard of. The next ones, however, became increasingly rarer.  
  
Seventh was bright white, almost blindingly bright. Light.  
  
Eighth was black. Not so much as a color, but an lack of color. Shaddow.  
  
These were the eight that elementals had control over. That's why those watching were so surprised when three more appeared. Somehow, they knew what they were, although they were afraid because of that knowledge.  
  
Ninth was green. It swirled like several of the others, but this time it could be called alive. The 'element' was life.  
  
Tenth was purple. Magic itself.  
  
Eleventh was the most amazing of all. Gold, with red and black bands. The 'element' was time.  
  
Quickly the orbs began to move faster, until they were moving so fast that it looked like they had formed a ring around the Harry and Ginny. Anyone looking knew that the orbs were going to do a lot of damage to their target. That's why everyone was once again shocked. The orbs crashed inwards, striking the pair at the same time.  
  
When the dust cleared, Harry and Ginny were still standing. Before they looked imposing, strong, and overall very impressive looking. How they looked now made their previous looks to be those of a scared first year just before sorting.  
  
The gold armor shone, despite the lack of sunlight. Their swords were out, and shone similarly. The swords were larger than those holding them. A single jab of Harry's sword shattered the barrier. The two of them both swung their swords horizontally. The castle in front of them fell outwards, leaving Voldermort in the center of the pile of rubble. It was going to be a fight to remember.  
  
  
  
AN: Another short shot. REMEMBER: THESE STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE ANY OF THEM, JUST TELL ME SO. 


	7. Fifteen

Yet another short shot. Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The sun set once again. Fifteen times had it set since that one sunset. Fifteen times had the sun set since Voldermort challenged Harry to a duel. The duel ended at sunset, and the fate of the world was then sealed. Harry had died. So had Voldermort. Or so everyone thought. Neither of them were found in the rubble that was once their chosen dueling site, Stonehenge. Fifteen times had the sun fallen since their duel. Fourteen times had it risen again. Unnaturally. Fifteen hours had passed since the duel.  
  
Fifteen hours since the sun had set.  
  
Fourteen hours since it had risen again. This was the beginning of the end.  
  
Thirteen hours since the world's ministries of magic had to tell the world of their existence to explain the unnatural occurances.  
  
Twelve hours since the first which, one who couldn't apperate away, a child, was burned at the stake.  
  
Eleven hours since the first muggle accused of being a which was burned at the stake.  
  
Ten hours since the first government fell to the anti-magic groups.  
  
Nine hours since the United States became the only elected government left standing.  
  
Eight hours since the United Nations deemed Wizards as human and therefore subject to the rights of all humans.  
  
Seven hours since the England's minister of Magic was assassinated.  
  
Six hours since the Vatican issued the a mandate that Catholics were prohibited from using magic, that all wizards and witches that didn't repent would be excommunicated.  
  
Five hours since Dumbledore had been murdered.  
  
Four hours since Voldermort had once again been spotted.  
  
Three hours Europe fell to Voldermort's power.  
  
Two hours since North Africa, West Asia, and the Middle East fell to Voldermort.  
  
One hour since Harry Potter showed himself to be alive too.  
  
Now. Chaos.  
  
AN: Wow, two short shots in one day! 


	8. Crazy

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Tom Riddle sat in the small room. His mind wandered to the time that he had been evil. So long ago, it seemed. For that matter, it had. In the year 2000, he found what he had been looking for. Immortality.  
  
It was a curse. Now he would gladly give it up. The price of immortality was staying in this small room for all eternity. And it wasn't a "leave and start ageing again" type of stay in the room, it wasn't even a "leave and die immediately" type of stay in the room. It was much worse. It was "no way out" type of stay in the room. Worse still, he no longer had magic.  
  
As far as rooms go, it was rather nice. Six by six seems small, but if he wanted to run, the floor would move, so he actually did run. Anything he wanted suddenly appeared on the table, except living things, and food (not that he needed it) could be ordered however he wanted it.  
  
Sure, he had been angry at first. But then again, that was when he was still evil. The years had taken that out of him. Not that his ego wasn't intact.  
  
One, or all, of the walls would show him whatever he wanted. Anything. He even got it with sound. His ego liked this a lot. He fancied himself a sort of god, watching everything that happened. Not that he actually was, but it was a thought.  
  
So, getting back to the not evil. What happened? Time - nothing more, nothing less. That is, if you didn't count a full six billion years as just time. Six billion years had passed, alone in the room.  
  
Sure he was crazy sometimes. Solitude like that would play mind games on anyone.  
  
And his regret over all the lives he took also made him crazy sometimes. Especially what he did to Harry. Took away his family. Let him live with those muggles. Tortured him. Killed his . . .  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Suzan looked through the window into the white padded room. He son was in there. Insane. Wearing a straitjacket. He didn't move much. Every now and then he would rock back and forth. He had to be feed. His mind just didn't control his body. And hadn't since he was a small child.  
  
He had seemed conscious once, and only once. He didn't know his own name, Ryan Jones. But she knew that his mind was active. For when he was conscious, that one time, he called himself Tom Riddle, said that he was a wizard, and that he had just achieved immortality.  
  
Review, please. If you want to adopt this, or any other, just ask. 


	9. Forever and a Day, Part One

I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
I apologies, this is 'hot off the press' and has not been proofread.  
  
Another Short Shot  
  
Forever and a Day  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. He didn't want Voldermort to think that he was apologizing to him. No, Harry was apologizing to all of his friends. Sirrius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Ginny, the girl he loved. He promised that he would defeat Voldermort and return to them. He promised her that he would return. But he knew he couldn't. Voldermort was the second most powerful magic user in all of history. Merlin barely came in third. There was no way to kill Voldermort without something drastic. Even Harry Potter, the most powerful magic user in history, Master Level Mage, Elemental, Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, could not defeat him without doing something drastic.  
  
Harry had created the spell himself. Use the right ink, right type of paper, bind the book correctly, give it a correct incantation, and describe the wand, staff, and or hand movements correctly. These were the steps to create a spell. But, doesn't mean that it works. For it to work, one had to describe the spell correctly. Every minor detail had to be described in the spellbook. The spell had to be described scientifically. Everything from the exact wavelength of the spell light, to the way the magic affected the internal magic any creature it was supposed to affect, to what it would do if it didn't hit its target. Every minor detail had to be described.  
  
*  
  
The spell Harry created was the first of it's kind. Some spells used so much magical energy that the user became a muggle. But Harry's required more power. It cost him all of his magical energy. But even muggles have some magic in them. It is necessary for life.  
  
In short, Harry was willingly giving his life to stop Voldermort. After whispering the apology to his friends, he put a little magic into a whisper of "I Love You," that he knew Ginny would hear, before casting the spell.  
  
Voldermort, mind, body, and soul, were forever gone from the face of the Earth.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry walked around the forest slowly. He didn't want anyone to see him.  
  
"So I died because of using all my magical energy to cast the spell, but the spell transferred Voldermort's energy into me. Great, just bloody wonderful! I'm a ghost with more power than Merlin!"  
  
Harry was angry. He had been prepared to die. He was, in a way, looking forward to it. Once he knew that he was, he didn't want to wait. He also had been looking forward to seeing his parents. But he was not expecting to be a ghost.  
  
However, what he was really not expecting was to have his magic still intact. Ghosts are primarily semi-transparent, and wholly intangible. So far he had found himself able to turn completely visible, or invisible, and completely tangible. He could still cast magic, and found his energy recharging even faster then before. He could still change into all of his animagus forms, all of which had the same ghostly constraints.  
  
"Guess the recharge is faster because I don't have to worry about keeping myself alive, or overloading my body."  
  
There was one thing he was sure of. He could never go home. He couldn't bear for Ginny to see him like this . . . and he knew that she would try to become a ghost too, just so she could spend eternity with him. He couldn't allow that. But where to go?  
  
Harry shut his eyes and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I might stay in the castle for a few years?" Harry asked as he popped into the headmaster's office. He didn't bother turning visible, just yet.  
  
"Who . . . who's there?" The headmaster looked up, not seeing anyone.  
  
"Just me. Just a friendly ghost who isn't bound to any place like most seem to be. In fact, I'm not even bound by time. You see; I came here, to the past, because my parents are currently students in this school. I would like to meet them, even if they don't know that I am their son." Harry appeared in his semi-translucent form, sitting across the desk from the headmaster.  
  
"And who are your parents?"  
  
"Now, now, that would be telling." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"You look . . ."  
  
"Young?" Harry interrupted. "Yes, I was 16 when I died."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Voldermort."  
  
"So he is still around in, what, 35 years?"  
  
"More like 25. But he disappeared for about 13 years. He was almost defeated, but came back weaker than ever, but quickly amassed more power than Merlin had."  
  
"Who could defeat such . . . "  
  
"I did. I died as the price of the spell that took Voldermort's immortality, magical power, and life all together."  
  
"No such spell . . . "  
  
"If there isn't a spell that does what you want done, write your own."  
  
"But you said he was more powerful than Merlin?"  
  
"And I was more powerful than the two of them combined. I once went back in time and defeated Merlin in a friendly duel, with my hands tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded. On a dare, of course."  
  
"So much power for a sixteen year old. To be able to defeat Voldermort . . ."  
  
"I wasn't given a choice. From the day I found out I was a wizard I was treated like a hero. I was expected too. Voldermort nearly died because he tried to kill me as a baby. I was a celebrity for eleven years; eleven years that I didn't know I was a wizard. And when I found out . . . Olivander told me that he believed that the world should expect great things from me. My wand contains the other Fawks feather. Twin wands, Voldermort and I. I had to duel with him at the age of fourteen. After several rounds of the crutatious curse, and seeing one of my friends killed by the man that betrayed my parents and I to Voldermort. Priori Incantem, the link between twin wands. The ghosts of all those that he Voldermort killed came out of his wand and distracted him long enough for me to get back to the port key that had trapped me there.  
  
"I kept him from getting the philosopher's stone when I was eleven. I destroyed his pet, the basilisk in the chamber of secrets when I was twelve. Became a Mage less than two months after my duel with Voldermort. I killed death eaters, and another managed to hide the fact that they were death eaters and put me on trial. My only luck was that he was trying to impress his master . . . who didn't know what was going on until he shattered the apparition barrier protecting the MOM headquarters, and found me there on trial. I was released, and the minister was removed from office, via his fifth floor window, because I had told him that Voldermort . . . do you mind not wincing when I say his name?  
  
"I had told him what happened during the time I was captured and had to duel with Voldermort. He interrogated me, without anyone qualified to do so there . . . he had been put into the minister-ship because those ahead of him had been killed off one by one during Voldermort's first reign. He called me insane and didn't even bother to tell any one qualified to process the information anything other than that I had had one too many spiked pumpkin juice."  
  
"You have had a hard life."  
  
"I had a hard life. Ghost, remember?"  
  
"Um, yes. Sorry about that. Oh, the head boy and head girl . . . "  
  
Harry decided that maybe he had said a little to much, with a wave of his hand . . .  
  
"Um, who are you?"  
  
"A ghost. I would like to stay here in the castle for a year or two. I died in the forbidden forest, spent a good amount of time wandering there before realizing that I wasn't actually bound there." Harry decided not to tell him that he was from the future, or that the implied years of wandering the forest were not even days, much less years.  
  
"Oh, I guess. By Merlin, look at the time. The head boy and girl should be here in a moment. You may stay, they should probably know that there will be a new ghost."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, welcome."  
  
"Professor." Lilly Evans responded.  
  
"Grandfather . . . Sorry. Professor." James Potter responded.  
  
Lilly looked over at the Head Boy.  
  
"He is your Grandfather?" Lilly asked him.  
  
He is my great grandfather? Harry, who was invisible at the moment, thought.  
  
"Yes, but we are supposed to keep it professional during the school year. I hear my mother had a really hard time, with her father as the head of her house and teacher. Besides, Lills . . . "  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that POTTER?"  
  
"I don't know, Lills, ask again and maybe you will have reached the number."  
  
"Uh. I can't believe that I have to work with you . . . you stupid oaf."  
  
"Stupid oaf . . . "  
  
"Both of you! Are you the head boy and girl, or first years?"  
  
"Sorry Professor." Lilly responded. "Sorry Potter."  
  
"Sir, Lilly." James nodded his head to each of them.  
  
"Very well. Harry, you may . . . Now where did he go?"  
  
"Who is Harry?" James asked.  
  
"A ghost that is now living in the school."  
  
"Someone died here recently?" Lilly asked, with a gasp.  
  
"No, he says that he died in the forbidden forest, and found after being stuck there for some time that he wasn't bound there. Hadn't even bothered to try, figuring that he was. Anyway, he has asked to live here for a while, and I agreed. Now, where is he?"  
  
They looked around, but couldn't find him. Finally, Dumbledore noticed. Fawks was perched on nothing.  
  
"Harry, how is it that you can turn invisible and tangible enough for Fawks to perch on your shoulder?"  
  
The head boy and girl spun around and looked just as Harry made himself slightly visable.  
  
"Don't know. Hello, Lilly, James. I'm Harry." Harry said, extending his hand.  
  
Lilly and James didn't know what to do. Ghosts felt, at best, like thick air. Couldn't hold anything. Couldn't touch anything. Cold too. James was first.  
  
James cautiously took the ghost's hand. However, instead of passing right through it, he found it almost completely solid. More like shaking hands with a thick pudding. And even stranger, it wasn't cold. He realized that he was staring at his hand, so he looked up, smiled at the ghost, and spoke.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Lilly then shook his hand. She too was surprised.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Nice to meet both of you." Harry responded.  
  
"Forgive me but you look our age. What happened?"  
  
"You both are 17?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was 16."  
  
"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry decided to play this a little. When he told Dumbledore about dueling with Merlin, he told the truth. He had gone to the past and dueled him, at a time when he was in his prime. But stretch it a little. . .  
  
"Merlin? Merlin Lightmage? Why would you say 'Oh Merlin'?"  
  
(((AN: I made up the last name.)))  
  
"Merlin, as in the father of modern magic. I believed that he read somewhere that his last name was Lightmage. Why?"  
  
"So the kid that lost every duel that we faced each other in, is now considered the father of modern magic. Great. I must have been in the forest longer than I thought."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Despite the fact that this kinda goes against the 'Short Shots' rules, this will have a second part. Read, Review.  
  
DO YOU WANT TO WRITE THIS INTO A FULL STORY? JUST ASK IN A REVIEW! ALL SHORT SHOTS ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. 


	10. Phoenix

Welcome to another short shot. I still do not own Harry Potter. And, probably fortunately in the long run, I'm not from a family where I can ask "Daddy, would you buy me the royalty rights to a million dollar book?" and expect anything other than "go to your room".  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Phoenix  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry stood looking over the large room. He had found it just the night before, wandering the halls. Turned out that the marauder's map didn't have the complete layout of the school, only the areas used by people. So had had spent a great deal of time walking around, adding to the map with every step. That would change when school started for the year in just over a week. (Harry was staying at Hogwarts over the summer after the attack on the Dursley's house.)  
  
This room, or rather suite of rooms, had surprised him, and he returned to see what else he could find out about it. There was no doubt about it; the room was a common room. About half the size of Gryffindor's common room, it had a balcony running two adjacent sides. A grand set of stairs lead up to the balcony, and from it were four doors. Two, one on each wall, lead to either the boys or girls suites. They included long hallways, with ten doors. Seven of them lead to dormitory rooms for the seven years. One of the doors lead to a full bathroom almost as grand as the prefects' bath. The ninth door leads to, surprisingly enough, a large library, enterable from either the boys or girl halls. The tenth, lead to small balconies around the edge of another large room. It was accesable through a set of double doors on the lower level of the common room. The other two doors on the balcony around the common room lead to small bathrooms for those not wishing to walk all the way to the large, full baths.  
  
The room through the double door was almost as interesting as the entire rest of the 'house'. It was a training room. Weapons lined the walls, and there were all sorts of training equipment.  
  
*  
  
As Harry laid awake in bed that night, he though back to the gifts his ancestors had given him when he came of age, over the summer, to receive his true powers. He now learned more quickly, ran harder, flew faster, and his banishing charm could make Gryffindor tower fall. But perhaps the most interesting one was the key to Hogwarts. All he had to do was go to the heart of the school, as special room, and he could make any changes he wanted.  
  
Then he though about how he had been treated. With the ministry denying Voldermort's return, even after more than a year, he was being treated as exactly the person that Rita Skeeter made him out to be. A murdering lunatic. As a matter of fact, only about a fifth of the school believed him. Actually, it was equal numbers of all the houses that believed him, even Slytherin. Draco was almost becoming a friend . . .  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry thought to himself. "Four houses, each about one fourth of the school. About one fifth believes me, and all of them are outcasts in their houses because of it. One fifth believes me . . . Five Houses!"  
  
Harry sprinted out of the tower, running for almost ten minutes before he reached the heart of the school. It didn't take much. A little magic and the 'house' he had found was cleaned out and assigned not one, but three guardians. The out of the way corridor it was located in was blocked off by a new statue guardian at one end, and a picture at the other, with the entrance itself halfway in between, also guarded by a picture. One only had to pass two of them.  
  
Needless to say the staff was quite shocked when they awoke the next morning. Apon reaching the entrance hall, they found a fifth hourglass, the ones used to show class points, with a new crest above it. The crest was a phoenix, and it was called Phoenix house, with the house location known as Phoenix Keep. Lupin found himself assigned as head of the house.  
  
When the students arrived, they were told that they would know what table to sit at. All those who sat with Harry knew and accepted the changes that were about to occur in their lives. The sorting hat phoenix to its song, with the characteristics of 'knowing truth, and acting accordingly'. Five first years went into the new house, one of which turned out to be Draco's little sister. Draco was also one of the ones that sat with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Ron stayed with Gryffindor.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The end. 


	11. Found Innocent

Hi. Yet another Short Shot. Remember, I do not own Harry Potter. Also remember, that this Short Shot, and all of my short shots are intended to inspire other authors. (But are also enjoyable to just read.) If you would like to adopt or otherwise use any of these, just ask. SkyandSurf86@earthlink.net  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Found Innocent  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ten Years Gone Wrong  
  
Colin Creevy, War Crimes Trials Reporter  
  
Nearly ten years ago the wizarding world was stunned by what was known as 'The boy's betrayal'. Once, Harry Potter was known as the boy who lived. He was supposed to save the world from Voldermort. Instead he murdered Ron Weasley, the person who was supposed to be his best friend. Voldermort continued to be HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, and Harry ended up known as THE BOY WHO BETRAYED. Ginny, Ron's brother, also betrayed her family, and sided with Harry. She was convicted of breaking THE BOY WHO BETRAYED out of prison. Not that they were caught, or ever even put on trial. Ginny freed Harry before his trial, and since it was a time of war, the minister declared them both guilty and ordered an immediate "Living Death" if they were found. Both of the convicts are still at large today, ten years later.  
  
Today, however, the wizarding world is a different place. The entire world is a different place. America, Britain, and Australia are the only countries not enslaved by Voldermort. Wizards and Non-magical folks, formerly known as muggles, now live together and fight together.  
  
The world, however, will now be stunned again. No one listened to Harry or Ginny when they insisted that Harry was innocent. Only a few of his closest friends stood by him. Hermione, who was Ron's fiancé before his death, had her wand snapped by the ministry and has been exiled in Australia for the last decade. Lucius Malfoy replaced Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was also stripped of all of his titles, and while allowed to continue practicing magic, he was also banished from Europe.  
  
The aforementioned stun came with the details of the last few weeks' trials were released to the public. Until today, the trial of Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters captured with him were withheld from the public.  
  
Draco Malfoy confessed under truth potion that he had knowledge of 120 Death Eater's identities, 146 murders in battle, 35 murders in terror attacks, and the location of the Dark Lord's citadel.  
  
Among named Death Eaters were his father Lucius Malfoy, All of age members of the Crabb and Goyle families, Cornelius Fudge, and Peter Petegrew. Sirius Black was not named. Petegrew was also among those captured. He confessed to betraying the Potters and framing Black for his murder and the murder of 13 bystanders. Fudge has been missing since Britain fell to the Dark Lord six years ago.  
  
Of the murders that Malfoy confessed to was Ron Weasley. He framed Harry Potter.  
  
The last then years have gone wrong. We are loosing the war because the only two people who could defeat Voldermort, I can't believe that I was able to write his name, feel betrayed by us. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, we beg of you to return to us, forgive us, and lead the world out of this war.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well? Please Review! 


	12. Book 5 Alternate Ending: by mgd

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. Also, I don't own this story. This was written by a friend of mine.  
  
Like all fics in Short Shots, this one is up for adoption. She asks that you only add to the end of it, and not re-write her material. (As for the ones by me, you may do as you please)  
  
Just E-mail me and I'll send the info to the author. We both want to read it.  
  
Alternate Ending for Book Five By mgd  
  
With a final cry of "He's not dead!" Harry broke free from Remus' grip- before anyone could react, he dived in into the veil after Sirius. The last thing he saw were the shocked faces, before the darkness swallowed him up upon entrance of the veil. As soon as he realized that this all consuming darkness was what was inside of the veil, he started shouting for Sirius. He wanted to find something familiar in here. Something he knew. The darkness scarred him. It was almost as if he were back in his cupboard under the stairs. And he never wanted to go back to that.  
  
He remembered the times of loneliness under there. Wishing that someone would come to save him, yet no one would come. Crying himself to sleep, yet being ever so careful not to make a sound, so as not to wake anyone up. Silently he shook his head, trying to dispel the memories. No, he deffinatly didn't want to go back there.  
  
He decided to look around. Hoping to at least find a signal of where his godfather had gone. The only thing he found was a light off in one direction. He assummed that Sirius would have followed it, so he did too.  
  
Soon after he had started walking towards the light he became tired. And this feeling intensified with each step he took. But he did not let himself be put down. He had come this far is search for his godfather, and he would continue. He vowed then and there not to rest until he had found Sirius.  
  
Soon this vow was the only thing keeping him on his feet. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for eternity, but he couldn't break his vow. He would rest after he got Sirius out. Every now and then he would call Sirius' name, but still got no answer. If only Remus had let him go sooner. Okay, so Remus hadn't actually let him go at all, but that thought never accurred to Harry's weary mind.  
  
Finally he reached the light. It was so bright to his eyes that he had to cover them as not to be blinded by it. Because his main focus the blinding light, it took him a bit to realize that he wasn't tired anymore. The light finally seemed to recide. And he realized that it had only been blinding, because his eyes had grown used to the dark.  
  
Now he could finally take in the site of the room. It consisted of blue crystals, that seemed to glow with an inner light. On the opposite side there were to corridors leading out, which were envelopped by darkness again. But what really caught his eye was the big thrown in between them. It too was made entirely of crystal, but it was what sat upon it that stole Harry's breath away and left him slack-jawed. For upon that throne, sat what Harry could only identify as a god. At first sight, he looked like a normal old wise man, other than the fact that he was much bigger than any human to have ever walked the eath. But once you looked closer you could see it in his eyes and stature that this wasn't any ordinary person. His eyes held vast knowledge of those that have seen the world be created, and have watched it's evolution while only reaching in when it was necissary. But this he would do under different disguises, which had led to the different religeons. He now regretted that, because of all the battles between the religeons, each saying that theirs was the true one. And yet, there was a spark of humor in them, which sparkled then. But the man's aura also portrayed other things. It was pure white, calm and mighty.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself, he bowed down before this mighty being. Suddenly God spoke in a loud booming voice, "Rise, Harry James Potter." He obeyed. "I'm surprised at how well you did on the tests I layed out. If you had gone to sleep, you would have died. Even as it is now, you'll probably have to be under the loving care of Madam Pomfrey for a while." God's eyes twinkled merrily, knowing perfectly well how much Harry hated being in the hospital wing. "Now, I believe you were looking for someone?"  
  
"Yes sir, my godfather."  
  
God chuckled. "No need to call me 'sir', son. But I regret to tell you," Harry stopped breathing for a moment, "that you will not be able to leave with only your godfather." Harry began breathing again in relief. "No, you'll leave with him, your parents and your old comrade Cedric Diggory."  
  
Harry ghasped. Never would he have thought this was possible. Not only would he be able to return with Sirius, but with the others he cared for as well! He found himself completely lacking the abillity to thank God, so extatic was he. He only awoke from the stupor he was put into at that comment, when they came out at God's order. Each hugged him in turn. And he found tears come unbidden to his eyes. He had thought never to see three of these people again, yet here they were standing in front of him.  
  
God continued speaking, " However, they're dead, and have no life energy of their own. If you want them, then you'll have to let them live off of yours too. But, you'll need them for the war. There is no way you'll be able to win without them being present. And finally, the last gift I shall bestow on you in my blessing." At this a similar glow to that of the crystals enveloped Harry, and one of the crystals rose out of the ground in form of a sword. God was obviously also puzzled at this. But he explained what it was. "Obviously the holy sword -I never did get around to giving it a better name- wants to join you too. And who am I to say no to it? Bear it well."  
  
It sped towards Harry, and when in his hands, turned into metal, and had a shieth around it. Harry latched it onto his back, not really knowing what else to do with it, because it was too long to rest at his hip. Then he finally found the words to put to his thoughts, "Thank you so much, lord! If there was but something I could do in return!"  
  
"There is something, my son. Stop that bastard Voldemort from killing the rest of my children! My blessing gives you the power to get past the immortality spells he cast on himself but doing so will also forge a connection between you and Voldemort. This means that you will die when he does. And with you, everyone living off your life energy. I'm sorry, but it can not be helped. Use the gifts I bestowed on your wisely, my child. I'll see you again soon."  
  
Harry knew that this meant the world's only chance for defeting Voldemort. So, he swallowed his fear and swore a pledge, "I swear I shall defeat him! Till then, good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye, my child. Good luck on your quest." And with that God transported them back outside the veil, while sadly thinking about how short his child's life would end up being.  
  
THE END  
  
Foot Note: Yes, this is the end for me, but I invite you to write a sequel. Just tell me, so that I can read it. ^-^ 


	13. The Proposal

Title: The Proposal  
  
Author: Orion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Summary:  
  
Voldermort wants power and immortality. Harry wants to live. The prophecy gives them both the means to their goals.  
  
Warning: kinda Dark Harry fic.  
  
THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION, just like all other Short Shot fics. Please Review.  
  
Voldermort,  
  
You know who this is. You know that I would not be foolish enough to leave this letter exposed, so that any could read. Your eyes and mine, and the eyes of none other alive or dead, can read this. If you try to track me through this, the magics I have placed on it will retaliate. I doubt that it would do much to you, but it might take a number of your mindless Death Eaters out.  
  
You have said numerous times that there are only two types of people: Those with power and those too weak to seek it. Power, I do not lack. I do not know of your true power, nor that of the old fool Dumbledore. Therefore I cannot compare my power to yours, or to the fool's.  
  
While power I have, I have little desire to wield that power. Not on the fool's behalf, nor yours. What I want is to live in peace.  
  
Therefore I send to you this wizarding contract. I swear by my magic, and may my magic be removed from me if I swear falsely, that every word contained within this letter and contract is true. You know that I would not swear that lightly, for not even you would swear this oath and not speak the truth.  
  
First, I offer as proof of my sincerity, a token. You have a traitor in your midst, unless in truth this traitor works for you, making the fool believe that he works within your forces against you. I believe that he is working against you, and I doubt that you would use him in that capacity. His name is Serverus Snape. If he is indeed not working for you as an agent within the fool's forces, then I ask that you dispose of him quickly so that he may not reveal this letter to the fool.  
  
Now, I get to the proposed terms of the contract. I have knowledge of the prophecy. The entirety of it. Its magics are strong, and it will enforce its decree as long as the subjects of the prophecy live. That could, by the will of the prophecy, be a long time. It states that you cannot die; save by the hand of the one you marked as an equal. That said individual cannot die save by your hand. However, once one has died by the other's hand, then any with the ability to kill may kill the survivor.  
  
Therefore I propose that you, and that one you marked as your equal, Harry Potter, join in a wizard pact, a wizard oath, to never harm no order, request, suggest, or in any way indicate a desire to have others harm the other.  
  
I, the one that is marked, Harry Potter, formally agree, should you sign this contract, to take my friends and some allies and refugees to the island chain of Hawaii. I hold no power over the forces that would oppose yours, nor those that would leave the islands. Any that do, you may do as you wish too. On, over, or near those islands neither you nor your forces will ever approach. And therefore you and I will never fear death at the other's hand, and therefore never die, as is the enforcement of the prophecy.  
  
Signed,  
  
Harry James Potter  
Son of James  
Son of Lilly


	14. Mistake

Title: Mistake

Author: Orion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note:

This is another of my short shots. Like all of them, this is up for adoption. Just let me know if you want to take it to use as part of your own story, or to take it and turn it into a story in itself. It's not so much to ask permission, rather so I know about it and can read it. If you ask and another author has already taken it, I will put you in contact with him or her and you can ask if you can use it too.

* * *

Mistake

James Potter, JR has spent his life the hero of the wizarding world. He survived a killing curse as a child, and has spent his life training to fight Voldermort and end the war. Other than a vague memory and a constant ache of emptiness in the back of his mind, he never knew that he had a twin brother until he was sixteen when he overheard his trainer, Professor Dumbledore, mention that Harry Potter had been missing for a decade.

Being used to getting what he wanted, he got the full story from his trainers. Harry was his twin brother, and while he had spent his life training, Harry had been sent to live at their muggle aunt's home. Harry was supposed to start Hogwarts the same year as James, but the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter was never returned. Dumbledore was slightly worried, but was a busy man. It wasn't until almost two years later that Dumbledore thought to look in on Harry, and it was discovered that Harry had not lived with his aunt since he was six.

Dumbledore didn't want to tell James that Harry was probably dead. It was better that way anyway; Harry could be used as a weapon against James, willingly or otherwise. Some very dark blood magic could be done on James with Harry's blood. So Dumbledore just told James that Harry had been found, and that they could meet after the threat of Voldermort was gone forever.

* * *

"James, first off: congratulations on graduating." Dumbledore spoke to his protégée. He had been training James for seventeen years, for the final battle. On magical ability and knowledge alone, the boy could have passed the NEWTS as a first year, but he had chosen to try to live a normal life outside of training. Now, finally, he was almost done with training. 

"You have been training for seventeen years, since you were just a little infant, to defeat Voldermort. It's time I told you why."

James looked excited at this. He had wondered for a long time why he had survived Voldermort's attack. What exactly had happened, he did not know, nor why Voldermort attacked his family in the first place.

"There was a prophecy. Voldermort's servant heard half the prophecy, and I heard the whole thing. The first half basically says that you will have a power the Dark Lord knows not."

James looked at his friend and mentor in shock.

"It actually names me?"

"No James, it actually could have been you or a few others, but you were the one that he choose. He marked you as his equal, according to the prophecy."

"Marked me?"

"We assume it's a metaphorical term, or that it left a mark on your magic or soul, rather than your body."

"Ok"

"The second part is a bit more . . . dire. It basically says that with this power you will defeat Voldermort, winning for the light, or Voldermort will defeat you, and darkness will rule. It gives both endings, it is down to you. However, I look at it with hope. It says that you CAN defeat the Dark Lord."

James was silent for a few moments. Then finally, he looked back at Dumbledore.

"With your help, I can win. You have given me everything I need to win. I have knowledge and experience to back it up. I will win." James paused, gathering his thoughts. "However, I do wonder why these other powers I'm supposed to be able to use have yet to develop. You told me that I'm the Heir of Merlin, and a descendent of Gryffindor. Also, I have so many other questions. Like, what happened that night that I survived his attack? Why didn't he just cast the killing curse? What caused his body to be destroyed and his soul to weaken so much he wandered the earth for a decade?"

Dumbledore thought for a minute. He had never put too much thought into what happened, only what needed to happen to prepare James for the battle.

"I don't know. But . . . there is a chance that you might. Infants don't usually form complex memories. But, the senses are mostly developed upon birth, and more so by the first birthday. Perhaps what happened that night is buried in your mind."

* * *

A week later, James was ready to find out. He was sitting on the floor of Headmistress McGonagall's office. She had been Dumbledore's deputy until he retired to train James. Around him were his trainers, friends, and his girlfriend Cho Chang. Dumbledore looked at him, and James nodded his head. 

The spell was cast.

James went still for a moment, and then suddenly he curled up into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

* * *

He was lying in a crib, and there was a bit of weight on his shoulder. It was Harry, his brother's head on him. They had just been tucked into bed by a beautiful woman, who was speaking softly to them. 

Mother! It was his mother! He had only seen pictures of her before. Wow, she was so beautiful.

CRASH! A loud noise. It must be the door crashing open. Yelling. Green light.

The Killing Curse! There's only one spell with light like that.

Mother chanting, praying. Then the doorway goes dark. He's there. Voldermort. His eyes shinning red.

Mother begging for their lives. But refusing his offer of letting her live if she hands them over.

Another flash of green light. Mother is dead. Harry wakes up.

Another flash of green light. What? The killing curse already killed his parents.

It's coming for him and his brother. What? How?

He can feel the magic radiating off of Harry. But, what is this?

No, Harry's between him and the fast approaching green light. Harry's going to be hit. He is hit. But . . . he screams? He's alive? Harry's eyes give off a brilliant while light, and a green light flashes from Harry's hand to Voldermort. He disappears in an explosion of magic.

Harry collapses, falling unconscious. James notices a lightning bolt shape scar, a mark, on Harry's forehead.

* * *

"James!" Several people are saying his name, trying to draw him out of his fit. 

It seems like hours have gone by since the spell.

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?" Somebody yells at the headmaster.

"It did." James whispers quietly. Everyone gets quiet to listen to him.

"I saw it. I saw it all." James practically cries. This shakes up everyone. None but Dumbledore had ever seen James cry, and even he not since he was a small child.

"Dumbledore, where is my brother?" James asks quietly. "You said you knew where he was. We need him here."

Dumbledore looked at his young friend with sadness.

"I'm sorry, James. I never actually found him. He's probably dead."

James looked at Dumbledore once more, then whispered.

"Then the war is lost. Harry was the one that Voldermort marked, he's the one that survived the killing curse and used it to destroy Voldermort. He's the one you should have been training all these years."

* * *

The End

* * *

Well, do you want to adopt this? What do you think? I know it's been done before, the "Harry's brother is/is mistaken for the Boy Who Lived." But I've never seen one where they find out that it's really Harry, especially in this manner. 


End file.
